


Power of parental influence

by Mocking_point



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Philinda as Skye's parent.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: Coulson isn't the only person who's parental insincts can wake them up.





	Power of parental influence

May groaned as she started to wake up into darkness. She was bound, chained to the ceiling with only her toes touching the ground. Weirdly enough her hands were separated. Whoever had her had done their research. She looked up once more a remembered what had happened. The serum. The Patriot. The fight. Damn Fitz didn't tell her hallucinations could be a side effect. One minute she's fighting Mace and then the next she sees...

"Oh hello!" A cheery British voice sounded off. Melinda looked up as the subversive girl everyone is looking for walked in. "How are we doing today?" The girl asked as she effortlessly caught May's leg as if she were expecting it. She looked down and gave May a knowing look. 

"Well that just won't do!" She says sarcastically as she unlocks May from the ceiling. May looked at her weird and the girl said, "There's someone who wishes to speak with you."

"Why the hell is she free!" Ward demanded as he stormed into the room. "She's to dangerous..."

"Go to hell traitor!" May snarled. 

"You're lucky. This is nothing compared to what is probably happening to Skye!" Ward said taking out is gun before the Patriot forced him to put it away. 

"We don't do that." He said quietly towards Ward. 

Melinda's blood ran cold as she realized that what she saw wasn't a hallucination. Her ex-husband, who though a scope was just a toothpaste brand, was working with the resistance. "Hey Mel." He said sadly. 

"How could you even think of-"

"Please, just let me speak. If you don't believe me then I will have them let you go." He said, before explaining about how they were in an alternate reality and they were shield agents whose pasts had been messed with their pasts. 

"The little girl in Bahrain, you stopped her. She didn't go to that school. She didn't kill those people." Coulson said, tucking some hair out of her face behind her ear. 

"You're a liar!" She spat. "You aren't even the first person to say that."

"I would never lie to you Melinda. You mean a lot to me. A lot." He said and her entire body felt like it had be dosed in ice water. "More than almost anyone else."

"Almost?" She said, wavering slightly. 

"Yeah, almost as much as our daughter." He said, twinkle in his eye. 

May's entire body stiffened. Daughter? Phil knew how much she wanted a daughter more than anything in the world. After the incident... she couldn't look at a child without prejudice. Coulson knew damn well not to joke. 

"D.. daughter?" Melinda stuttered. 

"Yeah." Coulson said smiling. "Daughter. We found her a few years ago. She's so much like you I want to rip my hair out some days."

"Found?"

"Yeah. She's not ours biologically but that doesn't change our feelings for her." Coulson said in full sincerity. 

"What's her name?" Melinda said before she could help herself. Phil is working with the resistance. He'd tell her anything he thought she'd want to hear to get to her. 

"When we first met her, and believe me when I say it was rocky start with you two, her name was Skye. But recently she changed it to..."

 

_"Daisy..... Daisy.... DAISY!" May finally said forcefully to get her trainee's attention._

_Daisy flinched with the shout and turned around from the heavy bag. "Oops! Sorry. Still getting used to the name change!" Daisy said, still looking as though she had the life sucked out of her days ago._

_"You look good." May lied. "You never would've known..." she said before trailing off. No need to rehash old incidents._

_"Thanks." Daisy said rolling her eyes. May really wasn't a good liar. "I thought you'd be gone by now."_

_"I'm actually on my way." May said. "I just wanted to check in and say good bye."_

_"Oh." She said sounding disappointed. "Look before you go I just wanted to-"_

_"If you apologize I'm knocking you on your ass." May said as an empty threat._

_"May I..."_

_"Acted like an asshole. We both did." May said. It would do the girl no good just to dismiss what happened._

_"You?" Daisy said, incredulously. "How did you act like an asshole. You were ri-"_

_"I was pissed at Coulson for lying and you for bringing up Bahrain. It clouded my judgement. I knew I shouldn't have let Gonzalez to Afterlife." May said rubbing the girls shoulders. "Not to mention... I literally defended the man's attempt on your life."_

_"May please don't try to make me feel better." Daisy mumbled._

_"I'm not." May said. "We both screwed up. We can only move past it."_

_"Ok." Daisy said, resting her head in May's shoulder._

_"I have to go soon." May said, getting a mouthful of hair._

_"I'm thinking about cutting it." Daisy said rolling her eyes._

_"I can give you a hand?" May said with a raised eyebrow._

_"Oh hell no!" Daisy said close to shouting. She pulled away from her mentor and started to pack up her stuff. "Lian showed me those pictures of the bangs you cut for yourself. There's no way I'd let you anywhere near my hair with scissors. They looked ridiculous!"_

_"I'll have you know they looked good for the time. They were actually in st... wait! When did you speak to my mother?" May said as Skye left the training room._

_"What?" The girl said teasingly._

_"Skye! When did you talk to my mother! Get back here! SKYE!" May said after her student._

_"I'm sorry who?"_

_"DAISY!"_

"Daisy Johnson..." May answered him. When he gave her a skeptical look she continued. "Skye. Mary Sue Poots. Our daughter." 

Melinda may have only had that once nugget of memory but she remembered the feelings with it. It wasn't like her feelings for Phil or Andrew. Or even for her mother and father. It was something she never felt before. Something brilliant and wonderful that couldn't be replaced. 

"Well FINALLY!" The pretty British girl said. "We were having a betting pool on who'd admit it to her first!" 

"Betting pool?" Phil and Melinda asked at the same time. 

"Bobbi, Lincoln, Mace and I bet on May. Tripp, Hunter, Fitz and Mack bet on Coulson." Jemma said causing an eye roll. 

"So who won?" Coulson asked. 

"Jury's out." Jemma said shrugging her shoulders. 

"So what now?" Mack asked. 

"Now we go rescued our Daughter." Melinda said angry. 


End file.
